The invention relates to an umbrella and shoe drying device. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which provides an air current for cleaning and drying shoes and has a receptacle for holding and drying umbrellas.
When arriving at a business or residence during a rain or snow storm, a person often is wearing wet shoes and is carrying a wet umbrella. Wet shoes and a dripping umbrella are incompatible with most interior floor coverings and furnishings. At most residences, then, the practice is to leave the shoes and umbrellas at the door. For various reasons, however, this practice does not work well at a place of business.
Even in dry weather, however, shoes can pick up a wide variety of dirt, dust, debris, allergens, and germs while their wearer walks outdoors. When going back indoors, such items are easily re-deposited by the shoes on the floors of interior spaces, creating an unsightly appearance and even creating a health hazard.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,373,339 to Roberts; 4,570,358 to Sacerdote; 5,938,049 to Susholz; 5,261,541 to Li; and 5,625,960 to Fujita all disclose various devices for drying umbrellas. These devices, however, are not intended for drying shoes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,712,022 to Berg discloses an umbrella holding device. U.S. Pat. No. 2,199,194 to Cohen discloses a combination umbrella stand and rubber utilities closet.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.